The art of invisibility
by Gleamming Swirl
Summary: Theres a mutant a very shy one, That can turn In Ivisible! I know summery sucks go easy on me please!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

_What's a family, what is a friend? Why am I asking this….? Now that's simple because I don't know….._

_**~Mikey's POV~**_

"BOOYACASHA"! I yelled jumping across the roof tops with my bro's when something soft hit my face "Hey! Who turned off the lights"?! I shouted.

"Mikey…." Donnie took the thing off my face which turned out to be a yellow scarf "There" "How did a scarf get up here"? I asked, I'm circus what can I say? "Who cares"? Said Raph. "Do you think someone's watching us"? Asked Donnie who looked at our oldest bro Leo.

"No, we would have seen"- We heard a sneeze. "Mikey you cheek it out" Said Leo. "Aw, why me"? I wined "Because they like chasing you, now go!" Barked Raph. It was just a question geez. So I went over there sneaky like. I looked around but nothing, nothing! But I could have sworn I heard- A sneeze, so there was something! "Hey did you loose your scarf?... Heh….. Hello"? Nothing. "OH COME ON WE KNOW YOUR THERE"! I shouted there was a high pitched squeak. Is it…. Afraid? "Hey, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" I could feel it starring at me but where?! Another sneeze "Are- are you sick"? I asked still feeling a presents, nothing "Here's your scarf" I said holding it out, I could feel it right in front of me but nothing was there! HOW?! Whatever it was it took there scarf and showed it self! No wait HER SELF! A lizard girl neon green skin almost glowing she had a curly tail three fingered hands a feet she's wearing black shorts and tank top in winter?! Short blond hair that cupped her face with those bangs that cover her forehead barley her eyes that wear a pretty ice blue she was just starring at me in a scared way in a way that said 'Please don't hurt me'…

I gently grabbed her rist "Guy's, you might want to come here" She looked like something was goanna kill her because she looked on the edge of fainting. She's shivering badly "What is it Mikey"- Raph said and then they saw her, she gasped and she with he cloths vanished into nothing! Raph said what was on everyone's mind "WHAT THE SHELL JUST HAPPENED?!"

_**That's all your getting for now~ And till then what's your thoughts on it? Good, bad? I want to know! XD**_


	2. Chapter 2

To the lair.

_**Night, day. Day, night. Sometimes day isn't the right choice, because the light can blind.**_

_**~Mikey's POV~**_

I still have her rist, but she could be ice she's so cold, who ever she is she needs to get warm soon. "MIKEY WHERE DID SHE GO"?! Shouted Donnie "I still have her rist, but she's invisible" I said back "Mikey that's impossible" Said Leo.

She's scared but how do I….. "I know you guys can sense her"! She 'squeaked' again there eyes widened. "See! - I mean hear"! My bro's looked at each other in shock. She's trying to pull away, but she might get hurt. She sneezed again and coughed like she was going to hurl.

"Mikey is she cold on a scale of one to ten" Said Donnie. "One hundred dudes, she's like an ice cube" They looked at each other again, "We can't just leave her here" Said Leo "We can't just give her to a hospital, she's a mutant for sewer sake"! Barked Raph "So….." Started Donnie. "So we bring her to the lair"! Said Raph.

"What?! What would Splinter say"?! Yelled Leo "You made a smart choice my sons, a wise design" Said Raph in his Splinter voice. "Raph, I'm serious"! Said Leo "So am I, Mikey where is she" Said Raph aggressively back. I had to drag her a bit, because of her struggling and put her rist in his hand. She 'squeaked' again struggling more but to Raph it looked like nothing. "Stop struggling, we're trying to help you" Said Raph but she only struggled more.

_**~Raph's POV~**_

Uhg, doesn't she know we're going to HELP her. She's a fighter though, not a good fighter but a determined one. I slug her over my shoulder, STILL struggling. "Calm down"! I shouted at her, she 'squeaked' and only struggled harder. "Raph you're scaring her"! Said Donnie.

"Whatever, lets go" I Said jumping to the next roof top, to the lair.

_**REVIEW PLEASE! I begging for some supporters.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Mummified.

_**First of all thank you to my first reviewer Ilovewaffles. Thanks for the waffle, it was good! **____** And here's something special for you!**_

_**Opinions are like waffles everyone should have one!**_

_**Thank you Ilovewaffles be as awesome as you wanna to be!**_

_**~Raph's POV~**_

Man dose she ever give up?!... Nope. We just got to the sewers entrance so I set her down; I had to hold her by her shoulders so she couldn't run away. "Don take her"! I said shoving her to him. "Raph…. What are you doing?" Asked my geeky brother Donnie very slowly. "Just hold her still" I pulled out some kind of blind fold.

_**~Donnie's POV~**_

She is cold! That was the only thing I could think when Raph pulled out that cloth. "Raph, we don't even know were her eyes are" I said dully. "We will in a minuet" He said walking toured us with some sort of smirk. "Raph….." Leo spoke warning him. She was shaking violently, I could feel her tail raping around my ankle, if she didn't calm down she could pass out- He wouldn't, would he? She stopped shaking and lost her balance. Are eyes widened when we could see her… passed out, Wait, NO! "RAPH!" I shouted at him. "What? She can't see the way anymore" He said still smirking. I narrowed my eyes "She is cold blooded in short close and in one of the coldest days of winter! SHE MIGHT NOT WAKE BACK UP"! He frowned "Then let's get to the lair fast, so that can't happen" Said Raph opening the manhole and jumped down fallowed by Leo and Mikey. I sighed frustrated picking her up bridle stile and jumping down, pulling the cover back on.

_**A few minuets later**_

She curled up to my plaster, probably looking for warmth. I looked down at her with concern, a million thoughts racing through my head. When we finally arrived at the lair I set her down on the couch running around getting blankets, heated pads, anything that could get her warm. Once taken care of, I called April while Raph called Casey.

**April: Don? What is it?**

**Donnie: Just get here right away, we came across something you might want to see!**

**April: OK on my way D!**

Ok that's taken cared of, "Raph Is Casey coming"? "Yep, now what?" Master Splinter came out "My son who's this, and why is she here"?! He demanded. We glanced at each other. "Well, sensei we found her, she's cold blooded, has barely any warmth and could of go into a comma or even worse if we left her there alone" I said calmly. He stroked his beard. "Hmmm….. How don't you know she isn't an enemy"? Raph spoke up "Sensei, she was afraid and weak; I don't think she's an enemy." Master Splinter walked toured the dojo "I'll meditate on it". And with that he left.

_**~A FEW MINUETS LATER~**_

I took her tempter, few….. "So..." Said Mikey. "Her tempter should be normal". "Guys we're here"! Shouted April running up to us with Casey. They stopped in there tracks when they saw her. "Whoa…." "I know right? Don mummified her" Said Mikey, Raph just rolled his eyes and face palmed.


End file.
